


I Do Believe In Fairies

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, Sheath Play, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sits on the couch, absently turning on the TV for some background noise. Glaring at the package challengingly, waiting for it to jump him. He could take it in a fight. The fucking fairy.</p><p>No really, it is. What? You don't believe him?</p><p>Bending forward, Dave takes the package in his hands. Lifts it to the coffee table and knocks the remote to the floor.</p><p><i>This is it</i>, he thinks, untying the twine. <i>The very moment when I face my greatest fear.</i></p><p>--<br/>UPDATED: Now edited for verb tenses that were out of control! Please let me know if you find any more errors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Believe In Fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rollingjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingjules/gifts).



The large package was in front of his apartment door when Dave got home. It screamed Etsy in every possible way. From the brown paper wrapping hand decorated with ivy vines, the twine that tied it, and the bright red, glittery calligraphy that displayed his name boldly for all to see. The young man swears he smells some sort of earthy incense and he'd put all his money on that it was radiating from that very box.

He slides his key into his door, turning the knob in one go. Kicks the package into the apartment, pretending to ignore it. Dave continues to drag his right foot along the floor, the invisible package following him into the living room.

Dave sits on the couch, absently turning on the TV for some background noise. Glaring at the package challengingly, waiting for it to jump him. He could take it in a fight. The fucking fairy.

No really, it is. What? You don't believe him?

Bending forward, Dave takes the package in his hands. Lifts it to the coffee table and knocks the remote to the floor.

 _This is it_ , he thinks, untying the twine. _The very moment when I face my greatest fear._

Dave can remember the moment he decided that he would do this. The very same instance when he had practically bounced around the living room. That moment when his arms were just flailing everywhere. When he was silently screaming and had just flat out lost all his cool.

The most cool he ever lost all at once. The most emasculated he had ever felt. The most self-conscious about how incredibly fucking queer he was behind that cool facade.

And all he got was strong arms around his waist from behind, horns careful when that face dipped forward to plant a short kiss on his cheek followed by a nuzzle.

Dave found himself lost at that point in time. Unable to speak his fury about not only someone witnessing that horrible part of him, but brushing it off on top of that. It just wasn't right. Tavros clearly isn't right in the head.

But then, neither is he.

He never fucking was, and he felt some pretty intense hatred toward that part of himself. Dave tried to hide it. But every dramatic freak out he had brought him closer and closer to just giving up. Especially when all Tavros ever did was just kiss his cheek and hug him. Never laughed, never called him names, never questioned his manhood.

So then he Etsy'd. And knew this very day was coming. The day he'd fully have to admit.

Dave did believe in fairies. He did, he did.

Because he was one.

And as he pulls back the brown paper, and uses his keys to cut the tape sealing the box, and unlids the contents...  
There it is. The awful truth of his life. His innermost, limp-wristed secret, complete with red and black striped thigh-highs, black slippers, and ribbony hair accessory thrown in for free. 

His doom, in all of its Amy Brown glory was the loveliest trailing, tattered, red skirt skirt cropped up super short in the front. It reminded him a little of maple leaves when he first saw it online. Accompanying this masterpiece is a lace-up corset made especially for his male chest in red and black brocade and glittery crimson wings whose wire sprung to form as soon as he unleashed them from their cage.

He is ready to admit it. Okay, maybe not just yet.

This is something he needs to do, though.

Bundling the contents up in his arms, Dave makes his way to the bathroom. The pile rests on the countertop as he reaches behind all the cleaning supplies and extra toilet paper to a paper bag rolled up and stuffed out of sight.

With a sigh, the contents spilled out next to the pile of clothes. Small jars and brushes. Some pieces of women's lingerie.

Piece by piece, he removes his all of his clothing. Stripping of his boxers, the only thing he was left with is a pair of sunglasses mounted on his face. His hand move to take them off, then falter.

He shifts his weight, stepping into a pair of black panties. Then a garter belt. Dave rolls each stocking slowly up his ankle, calf, knee, thigh. Clips the thigh-highs to the straps.

The corset goes on smoothly, even if he cannot properly tighten it himself. Dave gets it snug enough that it wouldn't move around or slip. And then the skirt next, twisting it on his hips to get it aligned just so.

Dave lets his sunglasses slip down his nose slightly and he grabs one of the smaller plastic containers and a thin angled brush. Delicately, he dips it in and looks into the mirror, avoiding eye contact with himself. He manages to navigate the brush to his eyelids, painting them with glittery red eye shadow. He finishes off his eyes with thick black sweeps of eyeliner and some strokes of mascara.

He next adds red lipstick, but is displeased with how it took away from the rest of it. Sneers at it. Wipes it right back off with a square of toilet paper.

A larger container and a pad is seized and he dusts his chest, shoulders and neck with the fine glitter. That too is set aside quickly enough.

The next step is deftly performed, Dave slips on fingerless white gloves. The elastic rests snug over the top of his bicep and he's satisfied they won't fall down.

Dave slips the wing ribbons over his shoulders, crosses them over his chest and under his arms, and struggles to tie them in the back. Clips the black, white, and red ribbon piece above his left ear while holding his breath.

Finally comes the ultimate moment of truth.

Fingers met with solid plastic frames, and the sunglasses are slid off of his face.

Red eyes watch back from the mirror, Dave takes in the nearly horrifying sight before him. Silently thankful that his eyes would most likely be taken as just part of the costume rather than his freakish mutation.

“Dave Strider,” he shakes his head. “You are a fucking fairy. The queerest bitch to ever don a set of wings and glitter. You are about to walk out of that door, down those stairs, and five blocks to where Tav is dropping those sick beats. You are going to twinkle your little pansy toes on that dance floor and bat those eyes in his direction.”

He puts a palm on the glass of the mirror and points to his reflection.

“And then you are going to be okay with who you are, got it?”

With a dramatic swivel of his hips, Dave struts out of the bathroom and does just as he told himself to do.

And his mind focuses of Tavros the entire way. No, this isn't for the troll. This is for Dave. This is him doing an acrobatic fucking pirouette and landing in a big pile of rainbows, glitter, and self-acceptance. 

Because each one of those little kisses from Tavros when his cool guy mask slipped and showed how just absolutely both-hands-clamped-over-mouth-gasping effeminate he was made him feel like he was alright. In the same ways that he once knew he didn't possess the same kind of mangrit that made John and his Bro into heroes. 

Tavros just suddenly, with one small action, made him feel okay about it. Even if Dave didn't know what to do with himself because of that fact.

Each step makes him just that much more ready to go on with this, until the very moment when there will actually be no turning back and he can just walk through those doors with head held high.

The line outside the club is apparently too plebeian for his spectacular appearance. He just doesn't fit in standing under those rainbow and candycorn flags telling the world that every human still waiting outside was into same-sex and/or xeno. And the trolls? They just liked the music, and human ass.

Of course he doesn't fit the queue, he is too fucking fabulous. And as he approaches and makes his way to the end of the line, the bouncer waves him over and shoves him through the door with no cover charge.

 _At least that was a bonus_ , Dave considers.

Dave pushes past human and troll alike, leaving behind a trail of pixie dust on all the shoulders he brushes. Once on the dance floor, however, everyone gives him ample room. And he senses more than one pair of eyes on him as he dances, eyes to the floor still. Unwilling to chance a glace up at the DJ booth.

One. Two. Five. Eight songs pass him by. Writhing to the beat, arms above his head or running down his corset. Sometimes fingers glancing over the bare parts of his thighs and teasingly lifting the skirt higher before letting it fall back down having revealed nothing. Sweat drips down his forehead and stings his eyes, and he would place a high bet on that his mascara was now running down his face.  
Dave lets himself go.  
It is in the same instant in which he fists both hands into his own white hair, mouth hanging open just enough, that he looks up to Tavros in the DJ booth at last.  
Their eyes met straightaway. The troll gawks at him, unmistakably.  
Dave smirks at the off beat in the troll’s scratch, unnoticed by anyone else but clear to Dave as pure diamond.  
Dave pulls a finger into his mouth and looks away again, teasing at his bottom lip. Missed beat. His other hand reaches between his thighs and he throws his head back. Missed beat. Lets his finger pull his mouth open, draws that finger over his chin and down his neck. Missed beat.  
Another glance over, another missed beat, another measure of confidence gained.  
The human continues this dance, wondering if all the eyes fixed on him have noticed there was only individual in the place that he’d made any sort of eye contact with the entire night.

And then, the music suddenly becomes awful. And there are no more missed beats. Dave turns towards the booth to find it abandoned, music set to a remix of the top dance hits playing itself.

Hands are suddenly on his waist, trailing forward over his stomach, and down to rest in the crooks of his hips. Then pulls him back, bending the wings and thank the higher powers for memory wire. Long candy corn bull horns twist into his view from over his shoulder and lips take their place on his cheek.

“So, umm, what's the special event for which you have dressed differently, than normal,” rumbles the voice in his ear.

“I'm a fucking fairy, Tav,” Dave speaks with an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, I, uh, caught that part, a while ago,” Tavros laughs.

“No. Dammit. I mean, I'm coming out of the closest as a flaming fruity queer.”

“Oh, well, I sorta knew that already, too. But I think you forgot one significant, but small detail, in this big epic fantasy piece, which you've composed.”

The arms around his waist quickly spin him around, easily done in his slippers on the sweaty floor, and Tavros tucks his arms around Dave's waist. Dave strains his neck to looking up into the eyes of the troll who stood a just under a head above him. Dave raises an eyebrow at Tavros.

“I really, really, really like fairies,” he grins stupidly. 

As Dave's body is pulled into motion matching the rhythm, he still doesn't know what to make of that statement. 

“Though lay off the glitter next time, if you'd be alright with that. I feel like, I'm going to have a hard time, finding clean surface, where I would like to kiss you. Without removing the garments, encasing your body. Which is something I would, uh, rather not do.”

Dave just sighs and raises his gloved arms around Tavros' neck, all the while enjoying the hands feeling out every curve and divot of his corset. Through the next two songs, the troll continues to alternate between nuzzling his cheek and pressing teasing kisses to his mouth.

As the mix transitions into the eleventh song, Dave has had enough. Pulling Tavros' head down and smashing their lips together. The human grinds his pelvis forward, letting the troll know that he's already half hard and would very much prefer not to be teased any further thank you very much. 

The kiss that follows is rough and hurried, leaving both panting when he finally releases. Tavros' eyes have darkened to a deep bronze, eyelids heavy. His head hangs weighted on his neck, horns tilted forward. His lips twists at the corners to reveal a cavern of fangs. 

And if Dave hadn't seen that very same look on the troll's face rather often, he might be a little intimidated.

“The mix is set to play for at least another forty-five, or so, minutes,” Tavros mumbles against his lips.

Dave's only possible response is to suck a dark lower lip into his mouth and nibble at the off-center ring penetrating it. Tavros understands the message loud and clear; the human is pulled off the dance floor. The floor parting for the large troll with even larger horns, accompanied by jealous sighs of those who had been waiting to make their move on the winged human.

In less than a minute, the two find themselves in the saddest excuse for a green room this side of the Mason-Dixie. If the tub sink mounted to the unfinished brick walls was any hint, it used to be a janitor's closet. The pair bump past the folding card table, causing the small television on it to snowstorm briefly. The only other adornments in the room were coat hooks are drilled into the wall, which did not feel good on one's back if anyone asked Dave, and a ratty old armchair that was their current destination.

With a hand pushing him back, Tavros sat down on the yellow mess and sank in low. Dave lowers himself between the troll's legs. Unzips the black cargo pants and pulled them open wide. Tavros leans to allow the pants to be slid from his waist and down his thighs, taking a moment to steal another kiss. The small moan Dave gives him in return startles Tavros, unused to hearing things slip freely from the man.

Dave pushes at Tavros to get him to resume relaxing back in the chair, Dave's thin fingers clutch at that spot where the troll's body bent.

Tavros watches as Dave lowered his head into his lap, mouth falling open. 

He grasps tight to the armrests as the tip of a tongue played along the slit of his sheath. Lightly up and down, zig-zagging, small circles.

His abs clench as Dave presses the tongue harder. The broad sweeps not dipping in at all, just teasing the outside, pushing against the bulge sleeping inside. He can start to feel himself swell, a small twitch inside of him as his arousal began to stir.

Dave stokes a finger down the swelling slit while he moved to nibble on an inner thigh for a moment. The finger gently pushes in, spreading him open and Tavros is left gasping for breath. He loses all ability to think, back arching, when the tongue returns and slips into the opening that finger had started.

Dave's tongue pumps in and out of him. Brushing against the contents hidden inside. Tavros moans and feels himself writhing to life. Dave's face is flush with his groin, languidly moving the tongue from the bottom to top of the slit. Easier now that it was forced to swell open with his ministrations.

Dave's lips move on him, tongue reaching deeper to stroke at his rising bulge even more. Tavros winds his claws into white hair and squeezes his eyes shut. Pushes his hips up to meet Dave's face. As he opened more and more, Dave seemed to move his tongue and lips with increasing passion. Kissing him deeply on his lower mouth.

Tavros feels the tip of his bulge push it's way out, twining itself around Dave's tongue. Dave moans and opens his mouth wider, flexing and flicking his tongue as the prehensile bulge pulses around it.

He hurries the kiss, bruising his lips against the leathery skin. Frantic to get more. Pace quickening and hands pull at Tavros to draw him in closer.

He suckles at the tips, causing Tavros to let out a low whine. Again, every muscle in the troll's body taut. Heavy force from his back against the chair kept Tavros steady on his feet as he fully arched from the chair. Gasping out deep “ahh”s as Dave takes more of him into his mouth. Forcibly sucks him from his sheath.

Tavros' hands snap to Dave's hair from where they had been shredding at the armrests. Trusts his back and legs to hold out, digs his fingers in to the white mess.

He looks down, watches Dave's cheeks swell as his mouth is filled by his bulge. He lets one hand trace over a cheek and gave a shudder. At the sensation, at the very concept. 

Fisting the pale hair, Tavros tugs back. Not wanting to leave that tongue, that suction. But he has to if this was going to go anywhere else.

“Dave, please,” he whimpers, jerking down into his seat.

His bulge unraveles itself as it slid from Dave's mouth, the human groans around it. The full length releases, Dave chasing it with his tongue. The tip of his bulge flicks back as a subconscious reaction, catching the alabaster cheek. Leaves a trail of sticky brown behind. The human doesn't even blink, makes no move to wipe his face. Tavros' jaw hangs low as he gulps.

Dave stands, wearing confusion on his face over trying to decide how he might be able to position himself while wearing wings. 

The troll pays no mind, zoned out, as he stares at the brown stain circling Dave's mouth and falling in streaks down his chin. His neck, into that glitter. Tavros lets his eyes travel lower, over the corset, to the skirt. The minimum hint of those vanilla thighs between the hem and those stockings, straps of the garter belt the only thing getting between his eyes and more of that skin.

“Fuck,” Tavros stammers. “I think that this is, somehow meant to, agitate me.”

Red eyes snap up to meet his bronze. A smirk slowly develops on Dave's face.

“What? This,” Dave slowly drawls, matching tempo with lifting his skirt to reveal the jet panties he wore beneath it, arousal stretching them tight.

Tavros stands in an flash, suddenly towering over Dave. The human drops his hands, startled. Eyes lock tight. Tavros' mouth descends on his with such an intensity that Dave's knees nearly give out. Painful against his already swollen lips, but oh so worth it. Tavros' lip ring splits the tender flesh and he tastes the metallic tang of his own blood.

Dave iss forced to take a step back just to breath. Feels overwhelmed by the lust Tavros emanates for him.

Tavros follows, but drops to his knees in front of him.

He nuzzles the patches of bare skin. Kisses at them, licks. His tongue follows the strap up, hands lifting the skirt as he rose. Tavros buries his face in Dave's panties, languidly licks at them with his long tongue. Short, soft nips.

Dave fights back his moans and loses.

Hands on his ass find their way in through his waistband, tugging them down. The panties catch on his erection and stop there. Tavros makes no move to correct the problem.

Instead, he pulls Dave down to the ground in front of him. Kissing at the bronzed mouth once again with visceral hunger. He feels totally overcome with the combined force of their arousal. Their mouths come apart just as fiercely as they went together.

Tavros takes hold of Dave's waist and nudges him into flipping over. Hands and knees, face close to the brick wall. 

Dave feels the train of his skirt lifted and thrown up high. He glances back and sees the red fabric draped over Tavros' horn as his head lowers. The cold air is replaced by hot breath as a sharp mouth bites at his exposed ass. Tavros sucks at the flesh, leaving behind round bruises surrounded by indentations from his teeth. 

The human gasps, planting one palm against the rough brick wall. Feeling the fabric of the gloves catching as he grasps at it.

Tavros uses his long tongue to draw extended sweeps over the pale flesh. Flicks the tip teasingly along Dave's taint, drawing it further up. The human releases pants of soundless air. As the slippery tongue pushes against his opening. In past the tight ring of muscles. Lip ring pressing into him.

Dave's breath comes in squeaking gasps as the slick muscle twists upward, flexing inside of him. Pumps in and out. Tavros is unrelenting, paying him back for Dave's earlier accomplishments with his bulge. The same part of his anatomy currently dripping sticky genetic material down his legs and writhing in anticipation, curling around his thigh.

Tavros reaches down to take hold of himself, giving a little suck and reveling in the cry that escapes from deep in the human's throat. Gripping himself tightly, he strokes his hand to the tip and pulls it away. Tavros pulls back and can see Dave's arched back head hanging low. Sweat glistening at the back of his neck.

The troll's clean hand holds onto that corseted waist. He pushes one finger coated with his own natural lubricant into Dave, the noises he receives amplifying his confidence. Oh so careful of his claws inside the sensitive human. 

A second finger joins the first. He scissors them a couple times before adding a third. Curling them downward. Tavros' thumb slowly strokes his taint to match. Dave cries out again and places a second hand on the wall, head hanging low between his shoulders as he pants heavily.

Tavros pumps the fingers in and out, hand on his waist pulling him back against his thrusts. The human mewls at him. Tavros is just so in awe of all these noises that Dave is making, so unused to such abandon.

“Please,” Dave begs between gasps. “P-please.”

“What is it, that you would like for me to, uh, please do, exactly, with all your words,” Tavros speaks sweetly through a smile.

“Fuck you,” the human groans.

“No, I think, I would rather fuck you, if that's alright.”

“Holy shiii-”

Dave is cut off as the fingers pull out entirely. With a quick shift, the fingers are replaced with a slithering wetness against him. Tavros holds his bulge to Dave's hole, coaxing it to go in. The tip finds the opening and worms it way in inch by inch. 

Tavros snaps his hip forward with a grunt, forcing the rest of his bulge in. Dave claws at the wall and lets out a sharp cry.

“Are you fairing at a tolerable level of discomfort, or should I hold off, for a bit,” Tavros worries.

“Fuck, just, fuck, Tav, fuck me, now, or I swear to Jesus' Holy Schlong I will bitch slap you so hard I'll turn into Ru Paul and saunter my fabulous little hot self out of here to where all those people were salivating over it earlier and take someone else home and you will be praying for your sins and so very repentant that you missed out on this hot piece of--- OH!”

Tavros pulls out and slams forward, cutting Dave off.

“Got it, I will just, umm, worship your ass now.”

“Yeah, that's cool. Shut up.”

Tavros laughs as he thrusts in slowly this time, allowing his bulge to twist itself on the way in. Waving against Dave's prostate, forcing him to whine so prettily. He keeps his hips rocking lethargically, making Dave squirm and use his arms to push back against him. Desperate to break the slow rhythm. Tavros' hands on his waist prevent him from making too dramatic movements.

Dave's hands crawl up the wall, he spreads his legs further. Practically begging for more without any words at all.

The troll moves closer, pressing him into the wall a little more. Dave braces himself on his forearms. Tavros shifts the skirt train down to his shoulder instead of his horn. He kisses at the back of Dave's neck, hands fully exploring the brocade. Slipping down the flat front, pausing at the bottom and tracing the hem along the rougher fabric of the skirt.

Resting against Dave's back, Tavros wraps his arms around underneath the wings, bending them upward to accommodate himself. Pumps in and out a little faster as his hold onto Dave tightens.

Dave whispers words, Tavros barely making out the begging. He can tell Dave is struggling to hold back again.

Tavros' hand travels lower down his front, coming to rest on Dave's erection still trapped in the panties. He palms it, feeling all of Dave's muscles clench in response, and continues with a grin. Tracing the outline of the cock through the cotton, wrapping his hand around it the most that he can. Tavros gives Dave the relief of a quicker pace. 

He moves his hand against Dave's cock in time with his undulating pelvis. Pulsing inside him, torments his prostate more and more.

Dave's breath comes in short gasps of air. Vision unfocused and completely lost to the feel of Tavros. The troll can tell Dave is getting close. Snaps his hips faster, allows his bulge to twist with more dramatic motions. Dave rocks back and forth between Tavros and his hand, moaning.

His breath catches and he tenses, back arching. Dave liberates the wail he was keeping prisoner in his throat. Tavros feels the panties under his palm become wet. He keeps the pressure but is wary of too much, Dave being extremely prone to oversensitivity after orgasm. 

Tavros buries his face in Dave's back. He was so close but holding back for this. He thrusts in as deep as possible, feeling the beginnings of his own orgasm. Slowly, he oozes his genetic material into Dave, his bulge pushing it out in serial contractions. He pulls Dave even closer. Hands digging into the crook of his inner thighs, spreading him even further.

Dave throws his head back, resting the back of it on Tavros' crown. 

“I love you,” the human whispers.

Tavros lets out a little sob from behind gritting teeth, eyes squeezed shut. He presses close to Dave's back, his arms brush the brick wall. 

As he regains himself and his bulge begins to resheath itself, Tavros places more small kisses to Dave's neck.

“Wow, I really, am the brightest of flushed for you, too,” near voiceless.

When Tavros is fully drawn out of him, Dave pushes him back and swings himself and his wings around. Kneeling on the floor, reaches up to touch Tavros' face. He brings himself closer and gently brushes his lips against the dark mouth. Tavros whimpers, taken by the emotion in the kiss, and he strokes at Dave's cheek as well. 

After a moment Tavros rises to his feet, pulling his pants up and walks over to the janitor sink, grabs some paper hand towel and wets it. Dave watches attentively.

When the troll kneels in front of him again, he wipes at his brown mouth. He watches Tavros almost wipe the running mascara from his cheeks, but his hand hesitates and he drops it. Instead he uses his other hand to adjust Dave's ribbons and clip them back into place. 

The troll reaches around him, wiping up the genetic material from his ass. Slowly raises the panties back up over the mounds after he finishes. Adjusts the train of his skirt for him.

He throws the soiled paper towel into the trash and grabs the next piece. Tavros reaches into the front of his panties and cleans him up there as well. Gentle and lovingly.

All the while, Dave's red eyes are shining at him. Hoping to make catch Tavros' gaze. The troll doesn't look up to him until he finishes cleaning him up and the last paper is thrown away.

Finally, they make eye contact again. Tavros smiles at him, that stupid goofy grin that could only be charming on the large, physically intimidating troll. That smile that Dave's heart skips a beat to each time he sees directed at him.

Dave kisses him again, soft and brief. Pulls back, leaving Tavros licking his lips.

“Tav, I'm a fucking fairy, okay.”

And Tavros does that stupid thing where he nuzzles his cheek and pecks it quickly again. 

“No, I don't think you're getting what I'm saying. I'm trying to admit something really important here.”

The troll grins.

“I told you already, I know, what it is that you are implying with your statement. And if you want to start behaving in a manner, which lets that side of you, uh, free, then you're still the same human to me.”

Dave lowers his head and stares at Tavros incredulously. The troll shrugs and kisses him. Slow and deep, reassuring him of everything. Alleviating all his worries and stress. Anxiety over this revelation lifts from him, in this one stupid kiss. Tavros pulls back and just sits there petting Dave. Adoring him.

“Yeah, well, don't count on me wearing this in public again,” Dave deadpans.

Tavros smiles.

“Yeah, if that's what you want, but I certainly wouldn't mind you wearing it, more, at home perhaps.”

Dave smacks the troll's chest, keeping his hand there after the blow. Falling forward and hiding his face in Tavros. 

_Okay_ , he admits. _That wasn't so hard_.

He swears he hears Tavros clap his hands behind Dave's back and whisper, “I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!” But Dave rolls his eyes and ignores it and hides deeper in the embrace. He doesn't care at this point. He really, really doesn't care about much of anything else in this very moment.


End file.
